


Playing for Gold

by your_rivaille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, F/F, Hinata has a crush on like everyone, M/M, Multi, One sided hinata x everyone else, Polyamory, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_rivaille/pseuds/your_rivaille
Summary: Set Point. The most popular and well known band in all Japan. Its members were, in short, the most desired men in the country and to speak even a sentence to one of the members was considered a once in a lifetime opportunity. Tickets to their shows sold out within minutes; you were considered lucky to get a ticket at all, and their new songs often shot directly to the top of the charts. Needless to say, Set Point were famous. Very famous.This story follows Hinata Shouyou, a young adult who, through an uncanny series of events managed to score a place on the band's tour around the world. What will they get up to, and who will they meet along the way? Read to find out!DISCLAIMER!I don't own any of the characters in this story unless stated and none of the songs are mine! Credit will come at the end of any chapter with a song in it!This story will switch POV during its course, and I will note whenever there is a POV shift.(I suck at writing summaries ah I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader! Yeah, you! And welcome to my first book on Ao3! This book is something I've wanted to write for a long time, and I hope to update it regularly. This chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry for that; the future chapters will be longer and much more substantial. And without further adieu, welcome to my new story: 'Playing for Gold'!

Reverberations filled the huge arena, the ground trembling beneath the feet of all 50,000 attendees. The air rippled with the deep, heavy notes being strummed by the brunette holding the bass guitar. Soon after, a slight drum beat began in the background, the short but wild man behind the set gently nodding his head to the beat. An electric guitar was added into the mix, the man holding the instrument smirking towards the crowd, scanning it with his golden eyes. Building up to the start of the concert, a quiet violin was heard, getting gradually louder before reaching a crescendo, the audience teeming with excitement at the sound produced by the black haired, somewhat emotionless male. Suddenly, as the violin hit its loudest and fastest, six spotlights flicked on, revealing the group of young adults known as 'Set Point' and the music shut off.

"Hello Tokyo!" Rang out from the stage, the source of the sound being the black haired, smirking man at the front of the platform. Screams from 50,000 fans came from the crowd, calling out the raven haired man's name.

"Kuroo, I love you!"

"Look, it's Kuroo! In person!"

"Oh my God, Kuroo!"

Kuroo's smirk grew wider, as he spoke the words:

"We're Set Point, and we're happy to be here!" As he spoke the words, he picked up the microphone off of the stand and kicked his leg out in front of him. "Let's kick ass boys! Noya, lets go!" An enthusiastic cry rang out from the back of the stage from the drummer known as Nishinoya as he began hitting the drums skillfully in a pattern that almost everybody in the audience recognised, but not before the violinist played the opening notes. The bass and electric guitars joined in and after the introduction, the lyrics began. However, it wasn't Kuroo that started off the song. The rapper, Tsukishima, stepped forward and began his rap.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_  
_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_  
_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_  
_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_  
_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not_  
_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

Kuroo then started singing the chorus, headbanging and jumping at the front of the stage and kneeling down to high five fans as he sang.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

Tsukishima came back into the limelight with the second verse, just doing his own thing as he belted out the lyrics.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_  
_'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense_  
_I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt_  
_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_  
_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not_  
_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

The raven haired singer glanced at the electric guitarist, Bokuto, just before he started the chorus. The golden eyed man nodded in response and stepped up his game in preparation for the bridge, his gray and black hair starting to fall out of place at the vigorous movements of his head and body.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

As Kuroo finished the chorus, Bokuto flicked his guitar pick out into the crowd, taking another one from his pocket and starting the bridge, a massive smirk playing on his lips. The singer cleared his throat to get ready to the section of screaming he had to perform, closing his eyes and going all out.

_Now_  
_Hear me out now_  
_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_  
_Right now_  
_Hear me out now_  
_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_  
_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

Tsukishima joined in on singing the final chorus, he and Kuroo harmonising with the melody coming from the instrument of the violinist, Akaashi. The emotionless male had his eyes closed and was swaying in time with the music, the bow sliding effortlessly over the strings. The brunette was obviously lost in the music as his violin came to its crescendo, his arm moving furiously to get all the notes in.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

As the final words of the song were sung by the duo, the bassist, Oikawa, slid forwards on his knees and played his last note. His head was thrown back and his back was arched. When the music finished he stood up and thrust his arm towards the sky, his pinky and index fingers up in the sign of rock. The audience screamed at the amazing performance that the group gave, heat already filling the esteemed Tokyo Dome. Into his microphone, Kuroo shouted the words:

"Who's ready for another song?!"

\----------------------------------------------------

Hinata Shoyo was a reporter for the well established Japanese music magazine 'Ongaku Ima', meaning 'Music Now'. He did his job well and so was respected in his field. He knew all the little loopholes that allowed him to interview big and popular artists. But the task he was assigned this time was too difficult even for him: the employee at his workplace with the most impressive portfolio. He was, that morning, told that he had to find a way to interview 'Set Point', the most famous music group in the country and frankly, the idea terrified the ginger male. Plus, his boss, Kageyama, had promised him a pay rise if he successfully carried out the task. And that was how Hinata ended up at the doors of the Tokyo Dome on the night on June 3rd, 2016.

After a long time queuing, the reporter was in the VIP section of the audience, right next to the stage. From his position, he could see the entire stage. He was closest to what he assumed was an electric guitar: it was unclear due to the lack of lights in the arena. Within twenty minutes, the band had started their first song, a track he recognised from the radio titled 'Faint'. 

The closest member to Hinata was a tall man in black skinny jeans with ripped knees and a vest top showing the logo of Jack Daniels™. He had spiked up gray and black hair and golden eyes that constantly scanned the crowd. From his knowledge, the man was called Bokuto Koutarou, and he played the electric guitar. The other members were, in no particular order: Kuroo Tetsurou, the singer, sporting black skinny jeans and a plain black t shirt with a leather jacket; Nishinoya Yuu, the drummer, wearing a loose black vest and black skinny jeans; Oikawa Tooru, the bassist, wearing extremely ripped black skinny jeans and a red and black flannel shirt; Akaashi Keiji, the violinist, who had donned a tight fitting black t shirt with a zombie emblazoned on the front with bleached blue skinny jeans; Tsukishima Kei, the rapper and backup singer, with black skinny jeans and a bright red shirt, a skull on the front of it.

Surprisingly, Hinata found himself enjoying the music and danced along with it, singing the chorus since he didn't know any of the other lyrics. The next song that came on after 'Faint' was their latest single 'Infinite Sky', their most popular song to date. Altogether, the set list contained seventeen songs plus an encore of four, and by the time the concert finished it was way past 11pm. Stifling a yawn, Hinata made his way through the small door leading to the artists' lounge that he had exclusive access to due to his VIP ticket. As the ginger haired male made his way through the narrow corridor, he couldn't help but wonder how the band members would act. From past experience, Hinata had categorized musicians into three groups: 'The Snobbish', 'The Wasted' and 'The Genuine'. He was looking forward to seeing which group each member of Set Point would fall into as he pushed open the doors to the performers lounge. This would be one hell of an interview.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, see you soon for the next chapter!  
> Song: Faint by Linkin Park


End file.
